


who's around when the days feel long

by moreissuesthanv0gue



Series: allow yourself to become a gorgeous mess {{ or the one where they meet in incredibly fucked up situations }} [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, M/M, NO SWEARING HOW PROUD ARE YOU, OOC, mickey makes the first move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreissuesthanv0gue/pseuds/moreissuesthanv0gue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a five-hour-long plane ride, we’re sitting together and you’re deathly afraid of flying” AU</p><p>{{ or the one where Ian craves Mickey's hand }}</p><p>title from Somebody Loves You by Betty Who</p>
            </blockquote>





	who's around when the days feel long

   Mickey nervously sat on the edge of his seat as he watched more and more people brush past him. _“please for the love of god, not me”_ he’d silently pray as some of them looked up to check the seat numbers, before walking past. You couldn’t really blame him, the only other time he’d been on a flight he was stuck beside a 300 pound man who smelt like beef jerky. Just at that moment, he felt someone settle down in the seat beside him. Mickey closed his eyes, holding in a groan of frustration, before slowly turning around to face the other person, fully expecting to be hit by a wave of nausea. Instead, he opens his eyes and is greeted by the most gorgeous porcelain skin he’d ever seen and a head full of fiery red hair as the nostalgia hits him. Once, when he was young, Mandy had a china doll with perfect, smooth, white skin, glistening eyes, and rosy red lips. As gay as it was, Mickey had sworn to his sister that nothing could be more beautiful, that _yes, for the millionth time, I like your doll_ and _no, I’ve never seen anything like her_. Then again, he had never been good with promises.

   “Hi, I’m Ian” he said with a nervous smile, seemingly waiting for Mickey to say something. “Oh, uh, yea, I’m Mickey”, and Mickey had never been much of a conversationalist, but jesus christ, Ian brought something out of him, because within minutes they were deeply engaged in conversation. However, as soon as as the plane began to taxi, Mickey noticed a change in Ian’s demeanour. He started to shift in his seat, and his breath started to quicken. “Ian, you okay?” Mickey asked quietly, because it had been a total of 10 minutes and Mickey was already developing not only a huge crush on the boy, but also a strange protective nature over him. “Yeah..yea, I’m g-good, just..I’ll be fine once we’re in the air, I swear.” So in the most platonic way possible, Mickey reached out a hand for Ian to grab, giving the other boy’s larger hand a squeeze.

   “Thanks” Ian surprisedly stated as soon as his breathing returned to normal, although he didn’t let go of Mickey’s hand. “Not a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> im going through a massive bout of writers block right now, which is why this is so shitty, short and OOC. Bear with me, guys!


End file.
